


The Red Balloon

by SuperAlex64



Category: Pac-Man (Cartoon), Pac-Man (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers... Maybe, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: Based on the old H-B show and one of the Jr. Pac-Man intermissions. P.J. walked and met up with a certain red Ghost-Monster with the white bow.





	The Red Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got bored and I did find the old show kinda charming. That... and I really like P.J.'s design.

"Okay, seriously, I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
P.J., local heartthrob extraordinaire, said out loud, as he walked away from a carnival to somewhere. Yes, he walked, didn't bother with his motorcycle for once.  
  
Where was he going? Just why was he trying the delaying the inevitable?  
  
As soon as he spotted the bridge over the river with some nearby bushes, he suddenly stopped walking.  
  
"She's here, just like she said she'd be," he commented, sighing.  
  
She being a teenager, just like him, but not like him. She's a Ghost-Monster and he's a Pac-Person. He couldn't help feeling reluctant to meet up with her, it's just the way he was raised. Pac-People and Ghost-Monsters aren't meant to be friends, but he found that she wasn't bad per se.  
  
He'll never quite understand how she managed to worm her way into his heart, he don't really mind that much. With her big eyes and long eyelashes, P.J. could almost consider her...  
  
Cute?  
  
Well, that white bow of hers certainly doesn't help.  
  
P.J. cleared his throat to call out, "Hey, hey, hey, Yum-Yum! I'm here!" That really caught her attention. She went from looking at the river to making eye contact with him.  
  
With that, P.J.'s heart skipped a beat though he didn't get why.  
  
"Hiya, P.J.!" Yum-Yum cheerfully called out to him, waving him over, "You made it!"  
  
"Like I'd miss this," he said, as he made his way to her, "Whatever this is."  
  
"I just like it here, it's nice."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
With that, this conversation died down, which was sort of weird, considering how perky Yum-Yum could be at times. Sure, this place was nice and relaxing, but P.J.'s a Pac-Man on a mission and he's not leaving without completing it.  
  
"Say Yum-Yum?" he asked, "Remember the other day how you say that you like balloons?"  
  
"Yeah...?" she answered, confused until she looked up and finally noticed what her friend was holding.  
  
"Oh, a balloon!" she excitedly cried out, laughing, "It's almost as red as me!"  
  
It is true since she's a little red Ghost-Monster.  
  
Meanwhile, who else happened to be walking along then that cowardly red Ghost-Monster Blinky. At first, he only saw his wayward niece but then he noticed that she was with some Pac-Boy.  
  
"Okay, let's see; yellow, great hair, red jacket, jeans?" he thought out loud, listing off things that he was noticing about this guy, "Who do I know who looks like that?" It took a bit, but he did manage to figure it out. "Oh, yeah, Pac-Man's relative. Was he his cousin or his nephew? Ah..., whatever."  
  
With that, he decided to hide into the bushes and watch this scene unfold, figuring that Yum-Yum, for the first time in her life, was actually going to act like a proper Ghost-Monster.  
  
"Chomp 'im," he said, eager to watch this. But no, the pair on the bridge just talked to each other as if that were normal. "What are you doing, Yum-Yum? Chomp 'im!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yum-Yum lunged at P.J. and Blinky felt pride swell up in his chest.  
  
Which promptly died as soon as he heard P.J. cry out, "Hey, hey, hey! Careful with the jacket, alright!"  
  
Apparently, Yum-Yum was just hugging that Pac-Person.  
  
As soon as the little Ghost-Monster let go, P.J. smirked as he commented, "Well, if I knew that you were gonna get that excited over a little ol' balloon, I would what would happened if I got ya some other prize." He then tied the balloon string to Yum-Yum's wrist. Wouldn't want to fly away, you know. Though it was somewhat of a surprise that P.J. didn't accidently let go of the balloon when Yum-Yum suddenly hugged here.  
  
The pair then smiled at each other. They knew that they shouldn't be friends or anything, but they just couldn't help it.  
  
But P.J. seemed to snap out of it.  
  
"Well, I better get goin'," he said, "Uncle Pac probably wondering where I ran off to."  
  
"Oh, okay," Yum-Yum said, trying not to sound disappointed, "Let me walk you back then."  
  
P.J. then raised an eyebrow as he questioned, "You walk?"  
  
"Whatever," she said and took the opportunity to grab his hand. The shock she felt was so new and different that she started blinking. It wasn't unpleasant or anything, just weird. But figuring that she imagining things, she tugged until she managed to get P.J. moving.  
  
But since she wasn't imagining things, P.J. felt it, too. And being more familiar with that kind of thing, he knew and felt shakened up. It wouldn't, couldn't, shouldn't work. Even if Yum-Yum happened to the greatest girl of all time, it still didn't change the fact that she's not a Pac-Girl.  
  
P.J. ruefully smiled as he commented, "This is so wrong on so many levels," but he let himself get pulled away by a Ghost-Monster, so what did he know.  
  
As the pair left, they had no idea that they left a very flabbergasted Blinky behind.


End file.
